Tricks/Pranks/Robbing Stories
do. Nate Clone - 3DS Bye-Bye So I had me a Nintendo 3DS, the hot new handheld system at the time. I also used to go to a rec center as a summer camp of sorts (It was absolutely horrible. Thank goodness they recently remodeled it). We played games, swam in a pool, changed in a locker room with no stalls for some reason, it a decent way to spend my summer! But a stupid kid LOVED my 3DS, and on June 23rd, 2014, he did a really bad thing. My mother arrived at 2 PM to drive us home as usual, and I grabbed my bag. I looked though the bag to see if Mario and Luigi were done healing Bowser's broken back, to find my 3DS was gone. I look around the room, knowing I was just playing on it. But then I remembered I'd let my friend play the 3DS. And his car was driving out of the parking lot. It took me about a month to realize this and me and my dad went to his house to confront him. He had moved away. My folks got a 3DS XL to replace it, and I dropped it into a pool. The 3DS can no longer read cartridges. And just last week, I use the last of my Christmas money to buy a New 3DS XL at GameStop. Yes, I bought a 3DS....a week after it's presumed final cash-grab, and I also bought said cash-grab. Yes, I am a genius. BiggerNate91 - Dude, Where's My Bike? I am a huge bicycle rider, and nearly every day if i can I ride over to a library or a mall to look around. So one day I rode over to one of my local malls (The one that has the Toys R Us) and spent a few hours there. When I'm finally done, I go to the entrance and go over to the bike rack. My bleeping bike isn't there. Annoyed and confused, I call my dad to pick me up and we drive around the mall seeing if it's still there. I realized during that time that I had looped my bike lock around my bike but I never actually locked it, and then some jerk swooped in and took it. We put a police report out for it, and a few weeks later it was recovered. However, whoever took it had totally trashed it. We guessed that whoever took it took a joyride on it, then trashed it and abandoned it, and then someone else found it and tried to make it rideable again. Regardless, I couldn't use it, and I got a new bike I think about a month later. ComedyProfessional - 3DS Disapperance hey so i also lost my 3ds so lemme tell you that. I had a black 3ds when I was younger. I loved that thing. We owned a lot of games for it, such as Pokémon, Yokai Watch, and some Mario games. One day, I was at my dad’s place, chilling out, playing Pokémon, eating peas. Y’know, living the 8 yr old life. When, its time to go back to my Mom’s place. I take my backpack (I went on the schoolbus to there.), and head out the door with my brother. Unknowingly, I had left my 3DS on the counter. My parents had decided I would look for it with my dad next time I was over there. Well, I get there, and its no where to be find. We would soon move out to a city far from there. I was worried, but my dad reassured me that we would have more than enough time to look for it, and that he would look for it when I was not there. We never found it. oof for the 3ds as we moved. MateRight/SIBTF someone stole my xbox controller, haven't found it to this day ChemicalChaos - Spongebob fell down a 49 storey building My dumbass of a brother threw my lego spongebob down the window during a storm for no reason Category:Community Survey Category:Stories